Trade Mistakes
by boxeshero
Summary: "Matthew?" he pushed the other away, this is not what he wanted. Yes he wanted happiness more than anything, he wanted love and to never be forgotten but this is not how it's supposed to happen. Gilbert pulled the other into his arms ignoring the others long dark wings spreading from his back. "I'll protect you from yourself." [More inside 3]
1. Chapter 1

Love? Can it be a sin? Matthew wasn't sure until he began to grow suspicious of the new student named Gilbert at his school. He's too...amazing! When Gilbert promised to love Matthew and take care of him, Matthew couldn't help but accept such an offer. But when Gilbert became his everything , the reason he lives and breathes, Matthew found it hard to get away from him...like he was addicted. Lust? Prussia became his personal drug, the one who will send him through hell and bring him back a apathetic demon.

_Pairing:_ PruCan [Prussia x Canada] **[AU]**  
_Fandom:_ Hetalia  
**All characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, I don't own Hetalia**

Hallo there! This is boxeshero! Wow it's been so long since I wrote a fanfiction but I hope you enjoy this one. This chapter will contain some France x Canada! This Chapter is more an introduction to the story. Happy Reading! [\^o^/]

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sweetest Goodbye  
** _"I'll take this piece of you, and hope for all eternity" Sorrow by Flyleaf_

"Matthieu!" The young Canadian male turned around without thinking of who it may be. "F-Francis?" Before he could walk faster with his two friends by his side, Francis took his hand as if pleading the other to pay attention to him "Please." Matthew stuttered a little, he wanted to get away from him , leave him behind and never say anything...no matter how much it killed him. It has just been so long since they last spoke to each other. How long exactly? Three moths now and his beautiful ex suddenly just decided to say something to him? His friend Felik winked at Matthew "Like, you need to talk to him. You've avoided him for too long and it's like the last day of school." Feliks pulled Tino and walked away dragging him, "they need some privacy Tino!" Matthew reached out "Guys, please!" but it was too late they were already down the hallway. Great! He was alone with the last person in the world he expected to end up with alone with on the last day of his Freshman year. Everyone was inside their classrooms playing games, talking or watching movies others were already home. Matthew sighed to himself and turned around "I'm going to miss you...Matthieu.." Wait! How can he react to this? Why now!? Does he know how much it took to stop talking to the other and now he wants to say he'll miss him?! That's just perfect! Wonderful!

Francis walked closer to him, making Matthew take a few steps away from his grasp. He wasn't sure exactly what to say...should he admit that he'll miss him too? His violet eyes caught found themselves starring at the oh so familiar banner that hung on the wall.  
_'Goodbye Class of 2011! You will be missed'_  
On the banner were signatures from the small graduating class, the bright beautiful signature on the corner belonged to Francis...His ex lover and friend. 'Don't cry' Matthew told himself as he held back the tears he promised to never show again. Francis smiled and pulled the other into a tight hug without the others consent. At first Matthew was shocked, what he wanted to do was push him away but...he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't deny he was going to miss Francis, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Matthew wrapped his arms around the others neck and pressed his head against the others chest. Soon the other will let go and leave Matthew as something in the past, it was always like this, so Matthew decided to treasure this moment. No matter how much it was killing him. "I will miss you so much, please.." Francis began to pull away making Matthew begin to panic He wanted to pull him back into his arms, hug him, kiss him just like it used to be. Before everything became a mess. For just one second he wanted to feel whole. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean this to happen..you deserved better...goodbye." Those were the last words he ever heard him speak, after that his prince charming left. He was alone now, in the hallway wiping away his flowing tears but unable to rid of the growing pain inside his heart.

****Time Skip: Sophomore Year. 2nd Term****

"Did you guys hear!?" Feliks walked in and slammed his books on top Matthews desk. "Hear what?" Kiku blinked a couple of times at the sight of Feliks new outfit. It was funny how he always had skirt on when it was cold as hell outside. "Like, we have a new student! and he is totally hot!" Uninterested Matthew opened up his book to ignore the others but it was hard when everyone in the classroom seemed interested. It wasn't that surprising though, it was a small school and everyone knew each other so when a new student came everyone went bat shit...specially if it was a guy. This school was well-known for the men being the minorities in a school full of women. "He's in our home room!" shrieked some girl who was a bit too excited.

Matthew sighed and decided to walk of the class for some air before everyone attacked the new student. He took out his stuffed bear happily out his locker but suddenly the bear was snatched out the locker and thrown into the air. "Give it back!" Matthew barked at the stranger angrily. To his amazement, it was the new student. It had to be. "I was just playing with it little birdie," cooed the new student. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, awesome just took over your school!" Matthew snatched his bear back and placed him inside his locker from Gil's harms way "Awesome doesn't exist in this school." Matthew closed his locker, there was no use telling the other name. In this school of almost seven hundred, he was the only one who was always forgotten. "Wait Birdie! What's your name?"

"Matthew Williams." Gilbert, hmm he seemed like a jerk. That jerk! How dare he touch Kumajirou like that!? No one touches him..well because no one ever saw him. After a few minutes, he walked into class right pass Gilbert to the other side of the room by the window. Daring a glance, Matthew caught a glimpse of Gilbert staring at him. To make sure he wasn't seeing things, he turned around but saw only an empty window and stacks of books. There's no way he saw Matthew, no one even saw him come in! His violet eyes dared one..just one more look and noticed how handsome the other truly was. Red eyes, hair as white as snow but dark enough to show his smile. No wonder the girls were swooning over him. This guy was the perfect albino, the one who will more than likely forget him sooner or later..hopefully!

_'He'll be the death of me'_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I promise to update more often now since I begun a new story. Reviews are awesome o w o


	2. Chapter 2

_Pairing:_ PruCan [Prussia x Canada] **[AU]  
**_Fandom/Anime:_ Axis Powers Hetalia  
**All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Memories**  
_"It's getting harder to stay awake" _-Skillet

Darkness. That's all I see. "Mom?" I begin to run after her, but she's so far away. "Mom! Mama!" Where are you going? She's so far away. Dad, you to? "MOM!" My throat aches. Why is she leaving me? Why are they leaving me?! "Where are you going!? It's cold! I'm scared! Mom!" It's so cold, the pain is spreading. My feet are cold, my tears had frozen a while ago. How long have I've called her out. Waiting, sometimes trying to catch up. I can't keep up, they are both so far away. I just wanted us to be happy, a normal family. The ones on TV, they seem so happy. "Mom.." I'm tired, if I don't think I can make it anymore. Just as I begin to fall into a deep slumber, I hear my moms voice whisper through the wind.

_"go to sleep my child, a better day will come,  
sleep my child, for tomorrow will never come"_

"Matthew! Wake up!" the sounds of worried yelling greets Matthews ears early in the morning. The Canadian yawns and opens his eyes to a young German male starring worriedly at him. "Is something wrong?" Matthew asked confused. Gilbert frowns down at Matthew "You were having a bad dream." Matthew gently pushed the other off him, "I don't really remember. Did I say anything weird?" Gilbert shook his head. "Oh Okay. Is everyone up?"  
"No, just the two of us." Matthew sighed, why did his whole class choose to go camping out of all things. The teacher announced it just last week, and here he was sleeping cuddled up next to Gilbert. It was funny. They didn't get along pretty well on the first day of school, but as the days turned to months they got surprisingly close. Eventually they started going out. It's been six months since they known each other and they were absolutely happy together. Gilbert's grandfather didn't really like the idea of his son dating another guys but he managed to accept them. Matthew didn't have to worry about that though, he lived alone with just his brother. Alfred wasn't really okay with it, he loved getting Matthew's attention but Alfred never gave Matthew attention so eventually they managed to sort something out. "I should go make breakfast for everyone now. Before they wake up." Before Matthew could get out the tent, Gilbert pulled him into a hug and kissed the back of his neck. Matthew immediately turned bright red. "I-I-I don't tease me!" Gilbert smirked at the comment and pinned the other beneath him. "You're so cute when you're red. My little birdie~" The albino pressed his lips softly against the others cold forehead and let go. "Just kidding~" Matthew sat up and puffed angrily, he absolutely hated when the other teased him like that. "I'm going to go make pancakes."

A few hours later, the campground was filled with the Smell of Pancakes. It didn't take long for everyone to notice and run out to the picnic tables. For some reason, Matthew found this nice. It wasn't everyday everyone noticed him, or that he got to cook pancakes to people he barely talked to. "What the hell is this?!" Lovino, one of Matthews Italian classmate, walked to the large table with a jacket on and sat. "It's too fucking cold!" Feliks jumped behind Matthew making the Canadian male jump and drop a bowl of warm syrup. "Woops. Like I totally didn't mean that. My bad Mattie." Mathew sighed and pulled out a paper towel and placed it on top of the spilled syrup on the cold ground. "Why you do that for?" Feliks asked. "So no one steps on it and get their shoes or feet sticky." Feliks gave him a weird look and walked skipped back to the table. When Matthew was finally done refilling two bowls this time, Gilbert greeted him and motioned him to come sit next to him. "Mattie!" before he knew it, his obnoxious brother ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "Dude this is awesome! Your pancakes are the best! Come sit with me and Arthur!"  
"Thank you Alfred but I told Gilbert I was going to sit next to him." Matthew smiled and pushed past him. He wasn't a big fan of his brother. Mattie didn't dislike him for no reason though, it was for reasons he doesn't really like to talk about.

-Flashback

"Alfred keeps taking the food from my plate!" Matthew complained to his mom who was happily baking some pancakes. "Alfred, please let your brother eat his pancakes." Alfred frowned and dropped the polar bear shaped pancake back on top of Matthews plate. "When are my pancakes going to be ready?" Alfred groaned. "You always serve Mattie first!"  
"No true!" Matthew yelled at the other. Their mom handed Alfred his dinosaur shaped Pancakes before the other continued to rant. It wasn't uncommon actually, Alfred and everyone else always assumed this. "I love both of you equally, no eat." Once the pancakes were presented to him, Alfred let the whole thing go and gobbled down this pancakes. The two kids were very different but just like their parents, and yes it was true that Matthew's mother favored him. Every child has that one parent they are close to and Matthews is his Mom. It's because they share the same interest and looks, it's because they were naturally very close. He never had to try to get her attention, she just did. His father and his brother barely noticed Matthew, only when he was in trouble or if their mom told them to talk to him. Alfred on the other hand, naturally got attention from his dad. The both loved football and you could often find them yelling at the TV. Usually Matthew and his mom were the ones who had to clean up the mess they left. The common interest Matthew and his mother shared were reading, and Polar Bears. They also looked a lot alike. His mother had long blonde hair and bright violet eyes. The only difference was Matthew had this strange curl that refused to stay down. Matthew's father joked around a lot about this, sometimes even trying to convince his wife to tie a little bow on it. Alfred though, was a whole different story. Short blonde hair, blue eyes and a very loud attitude, that was Alfred. Often people would get them confused by neither knew how. They looked nothing alike and were nothing alike at all. This sometimes bothered Matthew but made Alfred laugh and tease him.

"Okay time to go to school!" Their mom walked them to the door and handed them their lunch bags. "Remember don't talk to any stranger, accept any candy from any strangers-"Alfred groaned, "It was only one time Mom." She smiled and said "I know. Now Alfred makes sure not to separate from your brother, Matthew wears his coat and scarf it's very cold." Matthew nodded and put on his red mittens. "Don't worry mom, the hero has this taken care off!" The Canadian boy rolled his eyes and hugged his mom. Their mom hugged them both and handed them the keys. "I know you boys are only eight but you guys are very mature and I trust both of you to do as I say." Alfred opened up the door and walked outside holding the hand of his little brother. The both turned back and waved goodbye to their mom who was at the door waving at them. When they were far enough from their house, Alfred let go of Matthews hand and ran off laughing. "Alfred!" Matthew called out but he knew better, this always happened. His brother would hold on to his hand until they were far enough from the house, let go and run off and leave Matthew alone.

- End of Flashback

"Hey Mattie? You okay?" Gilbert tapped on the others shoulder worried about him. "Oh I'm fine," Matthew smiled and took a bite of the pancake. He hasn't told Gilbert anything about him, while Gilbert told him everything. All the places he traveled with his dad and brother , even all his family secrets. Matthew felt terrible. When was he going to tell him? Well that wasn't exactly the problem. It was how. The only one he ever told was...nope he is someone of the past. He must not be spoken about. "Are you sure? You look as if you just saw a ghost." Matthew looked down and let go of his fork suddenly not feeling so cheery. "Yea, I'm fine. I'm not hungry any more though. I think I'll go get changed before we go skating." The young Canadian then stood up and headed to the tent before Gilbert could say anything. Once inside the tent he took out his stuffed polar bear and unzipped the secret pocket on his back that was covered by a small Canadian flag. Matthew took out the note and read it over for the 100th time.

_Dear Matthew,_

_Please. Please, don't ever believe that I abandoned you without reason. I did this for your own good, and your brothers. I love you guys both but it's you I'm always worried about. Don't ever lose this bear, this bear will always keep you safe and protect you from those evil things. Keep it for your own sake and remember the story I always sung to you and the times we spent together. I love you and please don't wait or look for me._

_With love..._  
_ Mom_

* * *

Ahh I'm sorry for the long update! and long chapter and afsgdhjfklgh. I've been really busy! I'm so sorry. You guys can yell at me. Please review? O3O I promise I will work harder for more updates and more interesting chapter (wink wink). Thanksgiving break is coming up so yeah.


End file.
